


Impressed

by afteriwake



Series: A Different Path [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock have a date one evening where she gets the feeling he wants to impress her, and he does a spectacular job of doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt answers this time, just a really cute piece of fluff for my OTP. And if you've never heard Kerry Ellis sing, go find something of hers and be amazed. "Wicked" and her "Chess" concert performances are my favorites.

They had gone out on a few dates since the day at the museum and Molly had honestly not been this happy in a long time. He was still getting used to actually going on dates and being in a relationship, and she had to admit he was doing quite well. She was not expecting him to be the perfect boyfriend but he was actually quite considerate, and she was being considerate in turn. They had another date tonight, their seventh one in two weeks, and Sherlock had said for her to dress nicely. Most of their dates had been very casual with no real pressure, so she was excited and just a little nervous as to what her evening would entail.

She was at home getting ready when her phone rang. She looked at who was calling and saw it was Sally Donovan. They had been friendly since the first time Lestrade had brought her with him to get autopsy results, and it just grew from there. They were not quite as close as they could have been, but they were friends at the very least. She answered on the second ring. “Hello, Sally,” she said brightly.

“Are you free tonight to grab a bite? It's been a while since we've done that,” she asked.

“Actually, I have a date,” she said, looking in her closet for something nice to wear.

“Really? That's good!” Sally said. “Who are you going out with?”

“Sherlock Holmes.”

Sally was quiet for a moment. “He did treat you very well the few times we've all been together, I noticed. I just didn't think he'd fancy anyone. He didn't seem to be the type.”

“It was a surprise, I'll grant that much,” she said, pulling out a dress with her free hand. She looked at it, then put it back. “But we've been out on a few dates the last two weeks.”

“Had he ever been out on a date before?” Sally asked.

“Nope. I'm his first kiss, his first date, and probably his first girlfriend, if we keep going in that direction.” She pulled out another dress. “He didn't exactly have a normal childhood or adulthood.”

“I thought as much,” Sally replied. “I thought he would have been a lot worse to deal with. He seems a little weird, but no worse than some of the other consultants we've used. Maybe a little more standoffish, but that would be about it.”

“I think he would have been a lot worse if he'd consulted throughout his adulthood,” she said with a frown as she studied the dress. It wasn't nice enough, she decided, so she put it back as well. “And he thinks the same thing. We've talked about that before.”

“I don't want to imagine him with a huge ego. I'd probably have hated him within twenty minutes.”

“Maybe less,” Molly said with a chuckle.

“You know, I talked to a few DIs who knew him as a child and they all said he was an impertinent brat, but he was brilliant and so they dealt with it to get the cases solved. It's nice to see he grew out of it,” Sally said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, it is.”

“I'd have hated to have a childhood like that, though. It must have been really rough.”

“I think it really was,” Molly said quietly. “I think the fact he's even remotely normal is something I'm quite thankful for. I really like him, Sally.”

“How many dates have you gone out on?” she asked.

“This will be our seventh. And I think tonight he's trying to impress me. Normally we go to dinner or take a walk and maybe every once in a while we'll see a film. And I don't mind very casual dates. But he told me to dress nicely tonight. I'm very much hoping tonight goes well.” She pulled out a third dress and then grinned. This one would be perfect. She set the dress on her bed and then looked for her shoes to go with it. “I'm a little nervous, but I'm trying not to be.”

“Well, I wish you the best of luck tonight,” Sally replied. “I'll let you go so you can keep getting ready.”

“Thanks. And maybe we can grab dinner and drinks tomorrow, all right?”

“Sounds good to me. Around six, then? I can meet you somewhere.” She paused for a moment. “Maybe the Indian place by the hospital?”

“Indian sounds good.”

“I'll see you tomorrow then, Molly.”

“All right. Bye, Sally.” Sally hung up at that point and Molly set her phone down and began to get ready. The dress was one she had bought on a whim, on the off chance she wanted to go somewhere that was nice and impress whoever was there, whether it was a date or some random men there. It was a dark red with a halter neckline and an open back, and it came down to her knees. If she were to twirl in a circle the bottom half of the dress would flare out, but when she didn't do that it still looked quite good. She had an hour until she arrived so she went to do her makeup and hair and then put the dress on. She got her thigh high stockings out and put those on as well before slipping her heels on.

She finished and moments later there was a knock on her door. She glanced at her clock and saw he was right on time. She smoothed down the front of her dress and made her way to the door, opening it and giving him a wide smile. He was standing there with flowers in his hand, a bouquet of beautiful multicolored roses, and he looked at her with wide eyes. “You look spectacular,” he said quietly. 

She blushed slightly. “Thank you,” she said.

“This is for you,” he said, handing her the flowers. “I got some advice that I should bring you flowers if I was going to impress you.”

“I've never seen roses like these before. What kind are they?” she asked, bringing the bouquet up to her nose. She took a whiff and smiled. They smelled wonderful.

“They are called galaxy roses,” he said. “I thought I should get you something unique and special.”

“They're beautiful,” she said, moving out of the way. “Let me put them in some water, all right?”

He nodded and stepped inside her home. This was not his first time being here; one of their earliest dates had been her cooking for him and then watching a film afterward, curled up on her sofa. He watched her as she shut the door behind him and then moved towards her kitchen. “I had thought we could do something special tonight,” he said as she set the flowers down on her counter.

“What did you have planned?” she asked as she knelt down to get a vase from under her sink.

“A trip to the theatre,” he said. “You had mentioned you like an actress named Kerry Ellis, correct?”

She nodded as she stood, vase in hand. “I'm a huge fan of her singing,” she said. “Why?”

“She is in a musical right now and I got us tickets,” he said.

She set the vase down on the counter and looked at him her eyes slightly wide. “They're supposed to be sold out.”

“Well, I didn't buy the tickets,” he admitted. “I did a favor for an old acquaintance and he gave me the tickets as thanks. They are very good seats, too. Near the front. And then I was thinking we could follow it up with a late dinner, if that's all right.”

“Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea,” she said with a smile. She turned back to the vase and took it to her sink, filling it with water. Then she set it back on the counter and put the roses in it after taking the bouquet wrapper off. When she was finished she moved over to Sherlock and leaned in, kissing him softly. “I think this might be the nicest date I've ever been on,” she said with a small smile.

“We haven't actually had the date yet,” he said with a slight smile as he moved to keep her close. “Things could go horribly wrong.”

“I refuse to think that way. It's going to be an excellent date. You'll see.” Her smile got wider. “How long do we have until it starts?”

“An hour,” he said. “And it will take just about forty minutes to get there and get to our seats.”

“Then we should get going,” she said. “Which means you have to let me go.”

He didn't do that, instead running a hand up her bare back. “We can spare enough time for one more kiss,” he said.

“If you insist,” she said quietly as he leaned in again. She kissed him back and for a moment she thought maybe it would be just as good an evening to stay in and kiss for a while. But he wanted to impress her and she was going to let him.

He pulled away after a few minutes and then let go of her. “Now we should probably leave,” he said quietly. “Before we decide we should stay in tonight.”

She laughed softly. “I had the same idea. Just let me go grab my clutch and then lock up behind us.”

He nodded and followed her to the door. She reached over for her clutch, which she had set on the table by her door, and then she pulled out her keys as he opened the door. They both stepped out into her hallway and them made their way outside. She locked up behind them as he went to hail a cab for them. It was a bit brisk, and she wished she had a wrap of some sort, but she knew soon enough they would be in the cab and then in a theatre and later a restaurant. She could handle brief bits of cold.

A cab stopped a minute after he reached over to hail one and they got inside. They chatted as they made their way to the theatre, and when they got there he opened the door and got out, offering her his hand. She stepped out and her eyes widened when she saw the play. This was one she had hoped she could see one day, and she gave him a wide smile as they made their way to the entrance. They were shown to their seats, which she saw were in the third row in the center, and soon the theatre lights dimmed and the play started. She enjoyed the play with rapt attention, only glancing towards Sherlock every once in a while. He did not appear to be enjoying it as much as she was, but he didn't seem to outright hate it, either. When the play finished she stood up and clapped, and after the lights came back on they made their way out of the theatre building. “I could see you were enjoying yourself,” he said with a smile as he reached over for her hand.

“I enjoyed it very much,” she said with a wide smile. “I don't think you liked it as much as I did, though.”

“I never really enjoyed plays, especially musical theatre, but this one wasn't so bad. Your favorite actress has a very nice voice.”

“She does, doesn't she?” she replied, tilting her head slightly. “I've really had a lot of fun so far, Sherlock. Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome,” he said with a nod. “We still have dinner plans, though, so the night isn't over quite yet.”

“I can stay out a while longer,” she said. “I don't have a curfew, after all.”

He grinned a bit at that. “It's a good thing I don't have one either.” She was going to reply when he stopped and let go of her hand, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “I have a call,” he said.

She watched him look at it. “Who is it?” she asked.

“Lestrade,” he said as he answered the call. She listened to the conversation and she got the sinking suspicion her date was going to come to an end sooner rather than later. Her suspicions were confirmed when Sherlock told Lestrade he'd be there shortly. He hung up and looked at Molly. “I'm quite sorry about this,” he said.

“It's all right. We got to sit through the entire play without any interruptions,” she said with a small smile. “I can catch a cab home while you go to the scene.”

He shook his head. “I would like to see you home first. That is the proper way to end a date, correct?”

“Yeah,” she said as her smile got wider. “And this way I get a little more time with you.”

He moved over to the curb and hailed them a cab. One pulled up rather quickly and they got inside. She sat close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around hers. “I will make this up to you,” he said quietly.

“Don't worry about it, Sherlock. We can get dinner some other time where we get all dressed up.”

“Tomorrow, maybe?” he asked hopefully.

“I have plans with Sally tomorrow,” she said.

“Ah,” he said with a slight nod. “Then perhaps the next day?”

“I'd like that,” she said lifting her head up to look at him. He grinned at her and she smiled back. He removed his arm from her shoulder and touched her face lightly. “You're going to kiss me, aren't you?”

“The thought had crossed my mind,” he said quietly.

“Good,” she said, leaning in. She kissed him, softly at first, but slowly the kiss got a bit more passionate. She enjoyed kissing him a lot, she'd realized. He was still uncertain about his ability at times, but he had definitely gotten better with practice, and she'd be more than willing to help him practice as much as she wanted. They continued to kiss for some time before she pulled away and they settled back into the position they had been in previously. After what seemed like too short a time they pulled back up to the building where she lived. Reluctantly they pulled apart and got out. He walked her up to her door. “I'll probably end up seeing you tomorrow at work,” she said. “I get the feeling I'll be doing your autopsy in the morning.”

“Then if that's the case I'll see you tomorrow.”

She gave him a wide smile before kissing him softly. “Good night, Sherlock,” she said when she ended the kiss.

“Good night, Molly,” he said, and then he turned and made his way back to the waiting cab. She watched him get back in before she went inside. She made her way to her home and unlocked the door, letting herself in. As she caught sight of the flowers on her counter she smiled widely. All in all the night had gone well, even with the change in plans. She couldn't really have asked for anything more.


End file.
